Belahan Jiwaku
by Verochi chan
Summary: AU! Kau Istriku 'kan? Dan harusnya juga.. Belahan Jiwaku / Itachi VoP. RnR.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

ItaKyuu

Rate: T

Summary: AU! Kau Istriku 'kan? Dan harusnya juga.. Belahan Jiwaku /

Itachi VoP

* * *

Aku dijodohkan dengan seseorang. Masih untung kalau dia itu adalah pacarku, seorang wanita cantik atau lebih bagusnya lagi seorang tak dikenal yang pernah membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama seperti dulu.

Tapi semua angan-anganku itu hanya khayalan belaka, karena yang akan berjodoh denganku adalah anak dari teman lama Ayahku.

Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku harap dia adalah seorang wanita cantik atau orang yang tak ku kenal itu, tapi ternyata.. Dia adalah seorang pria, atau lebih tepatnya.. Seorang pria cantik.

Hey.. Aku menyebutnya demikian karena dia memang seperti itu, bahkan awal perkenalan aku menyangka dia adalah seorang wanita, tapi saat Ayahku menerangkan lebih jelas mengenai dirinya yang adalah seorang lulusan Sarjana, anak pertama dari dua bersaudara dan anak laki-laki kesayangan Ibunya, disana barulah aku tahu jika dia sama-sama pria sepertiku.

Apakah aku menyesal? Sebenarnya.

Singkat cerita kami menikah dua tahun lalu, dia yang mengurus segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rumah tangga, seperti memasak, mengurusku bahkan mencuci pakaian dan lain-lain.

Aku pernah menawarkan pembantu untuk bekerja di rumah kami tapi 'Istri' ku dengan tegas menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju.

Aku mengeti.. Karena artinya dia menolak tawaranku.

Oh.. Iya.. Istri pria ku ini bernama lengkap Kyuubi Namikaze, dengan ciri iris mata crimson dan warna rambut hampir senada. Dia tidak pernah menunjukan ekspresinya selain rasa jijik yang sepertinya ditunjukan padaku.

Aku tahu.. Kurasa diapun tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini.

Aku pernah mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama atau sekedar jalan-jalan diluar. Lalu apa jawabannya? Dia langsung menggeram marah dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Giginya menggertak sampai terdengar ditelinga dan yang terakhir.. Dia berlari dan menjauh dari hadapanku.

Aku kadang berfikir.. Kenapa dia selalu melakukan hal seperti itu selama kami dalam hubungan pernikahan. Kami tidak pernah berkomunikasi secara langsung bahkan saling sapa menyapa ketika dirumah pun tidak pernah. Kami hanya berkomunikasi lewat handphone. Dengan jarak lima menit sekali ada e-mail yang masuk ke dalamnya. Pertanyaan dan kata-kata yang sepele tapi membuatku sangat senang.

/"Oi, Keriput! Aku membuat dango untuk bekalmu bekerja. Semoga kau suka ."/

/"Suami-ku— ehh salah ketik.. Maksudku, Keriput.. Jangan melamun saat bekerja, okay? aku dapat meramalkan sesuatu yang buruk kalau kau melanggarnya *kidding*"/

/"Hari ini aku membeli labu, kau mau dibuatkan apa dengan buah bulat besar dan keras ini?"/

Aku akui.. Aku senang ketika dia memperhatikanku. Ya.. Walaupun panggilan sayangnya sangat menyakitkan hati, tapi kurasa aku dapat menerimanya karena pada dasarnya aku pun menyebutnya 'Rubah tua'.

.

.

.

Aku pulang ketika malam sudah larut, dan ketika aku sampai didalam, berbagai masakan dan sebuah kertas sudah tersimpan rapi di atas meja.

/"Aku sudah siapkan air panas untukmu mandi, makanan sudah siap dimakan dan aku panaskan satu jam sebelum kau pulang. Maaf tidak bisa menunggumu, aku sangat mengantuk."

Aku tahu itu, karena setiap hari ketika aku pulang bekerja aku selalu mendapatkan surat seperti ini.

Pikiranku yang lain mulai bertanya, kenapa setiap aku menemuinya dikamar kami, dia selalu menutup wajah dengan selimut? Apa saking tidak sukanya dia denganku? Dan paginya aku mendapati beberapa bagian tubuhnya memar dengan beberapa plester menempel di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Itu adalah suatu kejanggalan yang kutemui pada dirinya selama pernikahan kami. Dengan alasan dia terpeleset ditoilet dan sebagainya.

/"Keriput! Adikmu dan adikku ingin menginap dirumah kita, apa kau setuju? Kalau aku terserah padamu."/

Itu adalah e-mail yang ku dapat sekitar jam 11: 45 siang ini.

/"Oi, Keriput!.. Em.. Tidak jadi." Pukul 11:50.

/"Sebentar lagi makan siang 'kan? Makan yang banyak ya.."/ Pukul 11:55.

/"Hei.. Apa kau mencintaiku?"/ Pukul 12:00.

Aku terdiam sesaat dan jari-jariku berhenti tepat di tombol balas. Tentu, karena itu adalah kata-kata yang jarang ditanyakan olehnya.

Aku mulai menarik nafas dan dengan yakin aku pun mencoba membalas.

/"Aku mencintaimu, Rubah tua.. Oh, bukan! Tapi aku mencintaimu, Kyuu./

Pukul 13:00.

14:00.

15:00

Dan dia tidak mengirimku e-mail lagi.

Pukul 17:05. Aku selesai mengerjakan seluruh berkas-berkas pekerjaanku, begitu juga dengan sekretaris baruku yang baru bekerja dua minggu lamanya.

"Tuan.. Bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar berdua, kebetulan aku sudah lapar lagi dan bahan makananku dirumah juga sudah habis, bagaimana?"

Dia Deidara, sekretaris yang aku bicarakan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pulang, jadi tidak bisa bepergian hari ini."

"Sayang sekali.. Padahal aku ingin sekalian mengenal Kota ini lebih jauh."

Aku terdiam sesaat. Aku tahu, Deidara adalah orang baru di Kota ini. Dan sebagai pemimpin yang baik aku harus mengerti akan situasinya.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menemanimu berkeliling disekitar sini.. Tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama jadi—

"Terimakasih, Tuan saya sangat senang mendengarnya.

Dan inilah yang ku takutkan.

.

.

.

Aku sampai di rumah hampir tengah malam dan seperti biasa beberapa piring makanan sudah siap ditempatnya. Namun sekarang.. Tanpa surat yang biasanya aku dapatkan.

Aku langsung bergegas ke kamar namun aku tak mendapati Istriku ada disana. Aku cari kekamar lain namun hasilnya sama. Istriku, Kyuubi Namikaze telah hilang.

"Kyuu.." Hanya Nama itu yang terus ku gumamkan. Dan entah kenapa jantungku mulai berdetak tak karuan. Rasanya aneh dan aku mulai ketakutan.

Hanya tinggal satu kamar yang belum ku periksa, itu adalah kamar lantai bawah khusus untuk tamu. Kalau perkiraanku benar, aku akan mendapati dua orang pemuda berada disana. Dan benar saja, di atas tempat tidur itu aku melihat dua orang pemuda yang tidur dengan posisi sangat memprihatinkan. Dan aku baru ingat jika Sasuke dan Naruto tidak bisa diam jika sedang dalam keadaan tidur.

Pintu ku tutup kembali dan aku pun kembali melanjutkan langkahku untuk mencari Kyubi.

Di dapur?Tidak ada. Di toilet? tidak ada. Di ruang tamu? Tetap tidak ada.

Tap!

Aku berhenti tepat di halaman belakang rumah kami dan disana aku dapat melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk seraya menatap bulan pernama di atasnya. Ku coba untuk mendekat dan aku pun mulai mendudukan diri disebelahnya yang mulai terkesiap karena kaget.

"Bukankah bulan nya indah?" Aku mencoba berbasa-basi namun orang yang baru ku temukan ini tidak membalas barang sedikitpun.

"..."

"Kyuu.. Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Kata-kata itu datang secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan otakku tidak berfikir untuk mengucapkan hal seperti itu, seakan mulutku tak dapat dikendalikan. Kata-kata itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

Dia mulai merespon tapi tidak memberi jawaban. Kyuubi mulai mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mulai mengetik beberapa patah kata di layar handphone tersebut namun sebelum itu terjadi aku langsung merebut handphone itu dan mulai menatap ke arahnya dengan intens.

Dia berontak dan mulai menjauh beberapa meter dariku dengan wajahnya yang memerah padam. Aku kebingungan.

"Kyuu.. Apa kau tidak mencintaiku? Kenapa kau selalu diam membisu didepanku? Kenapa kau tidak mengijinkanku untuk mendengar suaramu, kenapa kau tidak mau berada di dekatku dan kenapa.. Kau selalu menjauhiku.?"

Kyuubi mulai terdiam begitu juga denganku.

"Bicaralah denganku, Kyuu.. Agar aku tahu kenapa kau menanyakan masalah percintaan yang sudah lewat dua tahun lalu? Kita memang menikah tapi kita tidak pernah bercinta bahkan saling mencintai. Aku ingin jawaban langsung dari mulutmu, Kyuu. Sekarang!"

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu ketika aku menanyakan hal tersebut tapi Kyuubi tetap tidak membalas sedikitpun pertanyaanku. Itu membuatku kesal.

Aku hidup dalam status yang dibuat-buat. Aku hidup dalam kebohongan dan aku hidup dikeluarga yang tidak hidup.

Ddrrtt.. Drrtt..

Aku melihat pesan masuk ke handphone Kyuubi dan disana terdapat nama Minato yang menjadi pengirim pesan. Aku menekan tombol buka dan seketika mataku terbelalak sesaat karena Kyuubi langsung merampas handphonenya yang berada di genggamanku.

"Kyuu.."

Kyuubi mulai melangkah pergi dan dengan segera aku pun menyusulnya dari belakang. Aku terus berlari bahkan handphoneku terus bergetar ditengah pengejaran. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk membaca tapi karena pesan itu terus masuk aku pun dengan terpaksa menghentikan langkah kakiku dan mulai membaca satu persatu pesan yang kuterima.

/"Bagaimana jika aku benar akan pergi dari hidupmu?"/

/"Apa kau senang?"/

/"Jadi kau bisa mencari penganti diriku ketika kau mulai bosan kepadaku."/

/"Kau bisa mencari seorang pacar. Yang pirang misalnya."/

Pirang? Kenapa harus pirang? Tunggu.. Apa Kyuubi melihatku berjalan bersama Deidara sore tadi? Kalau itu benar maka matilah aku.

Ddrt ddrtt...

E-mail lain kembali masuk.

/"Aku akan meninggalkanmu dan itu pasti."/

Hatiku sakit dan entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis.

Ku mohon.. Jangan katakan hal seperti ini, apa kau tidak tahu jika sebenarnya aku mulai mencintaimu, Kyuu.. Sangat .

Aku mulai mengetik beberapa patah kata dan langsung mengirimnya. Dan tak lama kemudian balasanpun mulai muncul di kotak masuk handphoneku.

"Maaf.. Aku sudah ada dikamar. Aku mau tidur dulu besok kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita."/

Bahkan dia tidak membalas pertanyaanku yang barusan.

'Kyuu.. Kumohon.. Tetaplah bersamaku.'

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku mulai bicara pada adikku, Sasuke tentang masalah rumah tanggaku dengan Kyuubi. Dia tidak merespon banyak berbeda dengan Naruto yang senantiasa menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Naruto, remaja 13 tahun itu mulai bicara dengan kata-kata bijak walau ditelingaku kata-kata tersebut terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon. Bagaimana tidak dia memberikan pendapat seolah-olah masalahku itu sama dengan sebuah cup ramen instran yang sering ia beli setiap hari.

Mungkin bicara dengan remaja memang tidak ada gunsnys.

"Oh iya, kak Itachi aku dan Sasuke mau tinggal disini selama seminggu."

Itu adalah ucapan Naruto siang ini. Dan karena aku terlalu lelah memikirkan masalahku dengan Kyuubi maka akupun meng 'iya' kan keinginan mereka.

"Apa kakak rubah jantan bisa membuat nasi tomat?"

Dan adikku mulai meminta suatu hal yang sangat aneh.

Aku ada dirumah seharian ini dan seperti biasa pula. Tiap aku libur aku tidak mendapat e-mail masuk ke alamat emailku.

Tentu saja. Karena aku dan Kyuubi sama-sama ada di rumah hari ini dan itu artinya kami bisa bertemu setiap hari.

Ting!

Satu e-mail mulai masuk ke handphoneku dan dengan cepat akupun membaca isi e-mail tersebut.

/"Aku pergi belanja dulu. Kau mau pesan apa? Biar ku belikan sesuai keinginanmu."/

Aku pun mulai membalas e-mail tersebut dan megirimnya pada Kyubi.

/"Yang kuinginkan adalah kau mengajakku ke mini market saat ini, Kyuu."/

Dan Kyuubi pun tidak membalas e-mail dariku.

.

.

.

Makan malam hari ini tidak berjalan dengan tenang dikarnakan kehadiran adik kami yang mengacau di atas meja makan. Mereka terus berselisih namun tak membuat Kyuubi mau bicara hanya untuk memisahkan mereka.

Apa susahnya menegur? Aku ingin sekali mendengar suaranya ketika sedang marah.

Keesokan harinya aku kembali berangkat untuk bekerja dan seperti biasa pula, Kyuubi sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan dua tas yang ia bawa.

"Terimakasih, Kyuu. Aku jadi sangat merepotkanmu."

Kyuubi hanya menggeleng seraya menyerangkan dua tas di tangannya ke arahku. Dia begitu gemetar bahkan ia pun mulai memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Dan maaf... Jika aku emosi kemarin malam."

"..."

Kyuubi tetap tidak membalas bahkan ketika aku mulai masuk ke dalam mobil disusul dengan datangnya Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kakak tua! Kau harus membeli tomat yang banyak ya!" Itu adalah teriakan Sasuke dari depan pintu.

"Kak Itachi! Aku ingin ramen spesial!" Dan itu adalah teriakan Naruto yang nyaring pagi ini.

Sesampainya di kantor aku langsung berperang dengan beberapa laporan yang belum ku selesaikan. Bahkan tanpa terasa waktu pun hampir menunjukan pukul 11:53. Itu artinya jam istirahat hampir tiba dan dengan cepat aku pun memerikasa e-mail yang kurasa sudah bertumpuk oleh pesan dari istriku yang belum sempat terbaca.

/"Hati-hati dijalan, Keriput!"/

/"Kau sudah sampai. Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku takut kau kenapa-napa."/

/"Heii.. Adikmu menyuruhku membuat bakso tomat."/

/"Maaf.. Lem yang kau simpan di atas lemari habis dipakai Naruto disekolahnya. Dan maaf juga.. Aku yang memberikannya."/

/"Aku ingin keluar sebentar.. Maaf kalau lama."/

/"Xxxx.. Xxxx! Xxxx!"/

/"Xxxxxxx x xxxx xxxx? Xx?"/

/"X xx xxx x. Xxxx."/

/"Oh iya.. Bekal hari ini ada sosis gurita dan nugget ikan. Maaf kalau rasanya kurang enak, aku hanya mempelajarinya dari buku resep."/

Aku terdiam sesaat. Beberapa dari e-mail itu tidak seperti tulisan Kyuubi yang biasanya. Dan hal itu membuatku penasaran.

Tidak seperti hari-hari bisanya. Sore ini aku hampir sampai di rumahku sendiri membuat Sasuke dan Naruto bergegas turun menyapaku padahal mereka masih memakai seragam Sekolah masing-masing.

Aku mengamati wajah naruto. Hidungnya sedikit memerah dan matanya jadi terlihat sedikit bengkak seakan baru saja menangis. Aku coba bertanya tapi Naruto hanya menjawab jika ia dihina bodoh oleh Sasuke karena kerajinan tangannya yang jelek.

Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Aku langsung melangkah ke dalam kamar setelah aku menyerahkan barang pesanan Sasuke dan Naruto pagi tadi.

Dan ketika aku sampai di kamar mataku tiba-tiba langsung melotot sempurna, mulutku terbuka lebar dan jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak.

Disana.. Aku melihat Kyuubi masih telanjang bulat membelakangiku. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar melepas handuknya karena merasa orang lain tidak akan masuk.

Itu adalah pemandangan langka untukku. Dan aku sangat beruntung melihat mement seperti ini. Setidaknya sampai sebuah guling dilempar ke arahku dan Kyuubi yang berlari menaiki ranjang dengan wajah yang memerah padam karena kaget melihatku.

Bahkan karena kaget dia pun sampai lupa memakai handuknya kembali. Sekarang aku bisa melihat bagian depan tubuhnya yang hampir sempurna. Dan hal itu sebenarnya membuatku malu luar biasa sekaligus senang tak karuan.

"Kyuu! Te-tenang dulu.. Aku—

Aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku karena ku lihat sepertinya Kyuubi hampir menangis. Aku mulai mundur selangkah dan dengan terpaksa akupun keluar dari kamar hanya untuk menghindari permasalahan hari ini. Dan setelah aku keluar, suara isakan tangis pun terdengar dan membuatku merasa sangat bersalah.

.

.

.

Malam harinya aku pergi keluar sendiri untuk mencari udara dan karena bosan akupun memutuskan utuk masuk kesebuah bar.

Musik disana terdengar cukup keras dengan para pelayan yang siap melayani dari segala arah tak lupa dengan para gadis-gadis cantik yang berusaha menggait beberapa pria untuk mereka goda habis-haisan.

Dan aku tidak menjadi salah satunya karena sesampainya di sana aku langsung menangis tepat di depan meja seorang Bartener.

Setidaknya, biarkan aku menangis karena kesedihan hatiku memiliki istri yang tidak bisa ku sentuh barang sedikitpun.

Beberapa jam kemudian, aku terbangun dengan seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk disebelahku. Aku kenal dia.. Dia adalah Sekretarisku di kantor.. Dia.. Deidara.

"Deidara? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku coba untuk bertanya namun pemuda pirang itu masih asik dengan cemilan kacang yang sedang ia nikmati.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku mengikutimu, Boss."

Itu adalah jawabannya. Dan kurasa dia sudah bisa bicara normal.

"Kau terlihat kacau, Tuan? Apa ada masalah?"

Deidara kembali bertanya dan entah kenapa aku malas menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hei, Tuan.. Kalau aku menyukaimu apa kau akan menyukaiku juga?"

Kata-kata itu? Kenapa dia harus menanyakannya. Apa dia tidak sadar aku ini sudah berkeluarga bersama seseorang?

"Ku dengar kau dijodohkan dengan seseorang atau lebih tepatnya dijodohkan dengan seorang pria. Kalau kau tidak mencintainya atau lebih parahnya lagi 'dia' yang tidak mencintaimu. Kenapa kau tidak mencintaiku saja, Tuan? Oh.. Atau.. Kau boleh mencintai adikku. Kebetulan adik perempuanku baru lulus SMA dan berparas cantik. Bagaimana?"

Aku mulai menarik rambutku sesaat. Aku sedikit pusing malam ini karena tertidur bukan di tempat yang seharusnya. Dan parahnya lagi, pemuda di sebelahku malah mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh. Apa dia mencoba menghancurkan rumah tanggaku?

"Dengar ya Tuan? Sebentar lagi istrimu akan segera pergi? Apa kau akan tetap mencintainya?"

Aku terbelalak dan di waktu yang sama kedua mataku kembali terbuka ketika seorang Bartender membangunkanku untuk pulang karena 5 menit lagi bar akan segera di tutup.

Sial. Jadi tadi hanya mimpi. Tapi kenapa mimpi itu seakan jadi nyata?

Aku mulai membuka handphoneku dan disana aku mendapatkan puluhan panggilan tak terjawab, SMS bahkan e-mail yang sering ku dapatkan.

/"Keriput?" Email dari Kyuubi.

/"Aku mencarimu dimana-mana? Kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku."/ SMS dari Kyuubi.

/"Kau dimana? Jangan takuti aku!"/ Email dari Kyuubi.

/"Ku mohon.. Pulanglah."/ Email dari Kyuubi.

/"Aku tidak marah padamu, jadi tolong pulang kerumah."/ Email dari Kyuubi.

/"KAKAK SIALAN! KAU MEMBUAT KAKAK IPARKU MENANGIS!" SMS dari Sasuke.

"PULANG SEKARANG, KAKAK TUA!" E-mail dari Sasuke.

/"Kak, Itachi.. Kau dimana?"/ SMS dari Naruto.

/"Kak, Kyuu sekarang ada di rumah sakit Suna. Cepatlah datang. Kami sekeluarga ada disana."

Mataku sontak terbelalak dan dengan segera aku pun kembali memacu kakiku setelah membaca pesan dari Sasuke yang dikirim 3 jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

"Aku terus berlari bahkan ketika aku sampai di tempat tujuanku.

"KYUUBI!"

Nama itu terus ku teriakkan sampai membuat beberapa perawat yang sedang berjaga marah karena teriakanku.

Yang ku inginkan hanya bertemu dengan istriku.

Aku ingin bertemu dengan dia.. Sekarang.

"KYUU—

Aku terdiam sesaat. Diruang tunggu aku melihat Ayah dan Ibu mertuaku yang sedang dalam keadaan sedih tak jauh beda dengan Naruto yang terus menangis tepat di dada adikku. Aku tidak mengerti.. Kenapa juga Istriku bisa ada di rumah sakit dan yang lebih anehnya lagi.. Kenapa ada Deidara?

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuubi.?"

"..."

"Kenapa dia ada di rumah sakit dan.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Deidara.."

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuubi?" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Ibuku. Rupanya dia datang telat bersama Ayahku. Terbukti dengan baju tidur yang masih dikenakan oleh mereka.

"Ayah.. Ibu." Orang tuaku terdiam sesaat dan akupun mulai menatap ke arah mertuaku. Bahkan mereka memalingkan muka dariku.

"Sasuke.. Kau tahu sesuatu?" Sasuke tidak menjawab tapi dia mulai menampakan raut wajah khawatir.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku? Kenapa kalian sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu? Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuubi dan—

Krieet.

Pintu terbuka dan munculah seorang pria berambut merah menghampiriku. Ibu Kushina langsung bangkit dan mulai mendekati pria yang kalau dugaanku benar dia adalah seorang Dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan putraku, Sasori? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan? Katakan padaku."

"Tenang, Kakak.. Seperti biasa.. Keadaan Kyuubi tidak ada yang berubah kau harus mengerti akan hal itu.. Ya.. Waktunya hampir habis."Ucap Dokter tersebut yang langsung membuat tubuh Ibu Kushina sekan lemas mendadak.

"Dan.. Kalian harus segera menemuinya sekarang.. Lalu.. Tadi dia membantingku dengan meja kecil katika aku menawarkan obat padanya. Rasanya sakit tapi tenang saja sekarang dia sudah berbaring kembali di ranjangnya."

"Danna.. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tenang, Dei.. Aku baik-baik saja, barusan aku mengolesi keningku dengan krim luka dan untukmu Tuan Uchiha— temuilah, Kyuubi sekarang. Dia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan 'Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.'"

Aku terbelalak sesaat dan tanpa permisi aku pun langsung masuk ke ruangan yang ada di belakang Dokter berambut merah itu.

"KYUU!"

Disana.. Di ranjang rawat.. Aku melihat Istriku terbaring dengan mata terpejam. Ku coba dekati dia dan duduk di sebelahnya seraya menggenggam tangannya yang serasa dingin. Apa aku ini bodoh sampai tidak bisa melihat keadaan istriku yang sekarang ini? Tubuhnya seakan mengurus padahal baru sore tadi aku melihat tubuhnya yang masih terlihat segar dan hangat. Tapi sekarang.. Kenapa?

"Kyuu.. Kau dapat mendengarku?.. Aku disini sekarang.. Aku datang untukmu."

Kyuubi perlahan membuka mata dan bersamaan dengan itu seluruh keluargaku masuk dengan Ibu Kushina yang langsung mencium kening Istriku.

Oh.. Rasanya miris juga karena aku belum pernah mencium salah satu bagian tubuh istriku sendiri.

"Sayang.. Cepatlah sembuh."

Ibu Kushina mulai berbisik namun aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Perlahan.. Kyuubi kembali membuka kedua iris crimsonnya setelah beberapa saat memejamkannya dan ketika dia melihat ke arahku dia langsung terbelalak dan yang terakhir dia pun langsung menarik tangannya dan langsung memeluk Ibu Kushina dengan sanagt erat. Wajahnya memerah dengan cepat dan hal itu membuatku sangat kaget.

"Nak.. Tenanglah.. Bukankah kau sangat mencintai seorang Uchiha? Sekarang dia ada disini.. Untukmu."

Kyuubi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya namun aku masih terbelalak kaget ketika Ibu Kushina mengatakan hal itu barusan. Wajah Istriku terlihat sangat merah sampai ke telinga dan aku tidak tahu kenapa?

"Kakak~" Naruto mulai merengek dengan air mata yang terus mengalir tiada henti. Perlahan Kyuubi mulai melepas pelukannya dari Ibu Kushina bersamaan dengan Naruto yang langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Hiks.. Maafkan, Naru.. Naru tidak berguna untuk Kakak.. Hiks.. Hweee!"

"Naru tidak salah apa-apa."

Deg!

"Naru 'kan anak baik.. Kakak sayang pada, Naru."

Kenapa?

"Kakak ipar.. Aku tidak akan memintamu lagi membuatkan makanan berupa tomat kalau itu membuatmu jengkel.. Maafkan aku."

"Sasuke! Bicara apa kau ini? Aku 'kan bisa membuat apapun yang kau mau, untuk apa aku merasa jengkel.. Tenang saja membuat apapun kesukaanmu itu sanggat mudah."

Kyuubi bicara?

"Sayang.."

Bahkan Ibuku memeluk Kyuubi dengan sangat eratnya. Air matanya mulai mengalir dibalas dengan Kyuubi yang ikut memeluknya secara perlahan.

"Sayang.. Kalau kau perlu uang berapa banyak pun itu mintalah pada Ibu. Dengan senang hati Ibu akan memberikannya asalkan kau tetap semangat menjalani hari-harimu."

"Aku tidak butuh uang."

Bahkan Kyuubi membalas ucapan Ibuku.

"Karena yang kubutuhkan—

"Kyuubi mengggantung kata-katanya namun mata kedua keluargaku mulai tertuju padaku.

"Tuan.. Bagaimana kalau kami meninggalkanmu disini?"

Itu adalah kata-kata Deidara yang bicara di belakangku.

"Itachi.. Bicaralah dengan putraku untuk kali ini."

Dan itu adalah suara Ayah Minato yang terdengar sanagt sedih.

"Itachi.. Buanglah muka kerasmu tunjukan kasih sayangmu pada, Kyuubi kau pernah bilang kan kalau kau menyukainya saat perkenalan pertama kalian."

Aku terdiam sesaat setelah Ayahku mengatakan hal barusan, namun kulihat Kyuubi mulai salah tingkah dengan muka yang bertambah merah.

"Ibu menyayangimu, Nak."

Sekali lagi, Ibu Kushina mencium kening Istriku sebelum mereka meninggalkan ruangan ini bersama yang lainnya.

Kyuubi kembali diam namun wajahnya kian memerah dengan tubuh yang sangat gemetaran.

Tunggu.. Apa benar dia sangat mencintaiku? Tapi kenapa dia tidak mau menatapku sama sekali apa.. Dia hanya berbohong? Bahkan dia pun tidak mau bicara padaku, berbeda dengan anggota keluarhgaku yang lain yang ia balas pertanyaannya satu satu, dan kali ini.. Rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi.

"O-oi, Keriput.."

Tunggu! Apa itu tadi? Kyuubi memanggilku? Istriku memanggilku setelah dua tahun kami berumah tangga?

Tunggu! Apa pendengaranku tidak salah? Tolong yakinkan aku! Jika tadi Kyuubi baru saja memanggilku dengan kata-katanya yang seperti biasa.

"Aku— ingin dipeluk."

Kyuubi kembali memalingkan wajahnya ketika ia mengatakan hal yang jarang aku dengar sebelumnya. Wajahnya kian memerah namun aku pun mulai tersenyum dan mulai mendekatinya.

"Kau yakin?" Satu anggukan dan akupun mulai memeluknya dengan perlahan namun lama-kelamaan aku pun memeluk tubuhnya makin erat sehingga aku dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang kian mengencang dengan suhu tubuhnya yang kembali memanas.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau bicara padaku? Apanya yang kau mencintaiku kalau kau tidak pernah mau mendekatiku."

"..."

"Lihat.. Kau diam lagi sekarang. Bahkan aku pernah menduga jika kau ini bisu.. Maafkan aku karena aku pernah berprasangka buruk padamu, Kyuu."

"Maaf."

Kyuubi mulai membalas seraya mengepal tangannya sendiri dengan sangat erat.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu sehingga aku sangat gugup ketika berdekatan denganmu. Jantungku terus berdetak tak karuan, wajahku terus memerah jika aku lihat kau ada di jangkawan mataku. Aku terlalu malu mengakui perasaanku.. Bahkan aku tidak sanggup untuk menyatakan cintaku dua belas tahun lalu."

"Dua belas— tahun lalu ?"

Aku mulai membeo bingung.

"Iya.. Dulu.. Kau pernah memberikan tempat dudukmu pada seorang siswa SMA yang terlihat kacau di sebuah Buss. Dari sana.. Aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika aku bertemu denganmu. Dan saat aku sampai kerumah aku mulai mencari tahu siapa dirimu dan dimana kau tinggal, sampai aku mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk. Kau.. adalah anak dari teman Ayahku. Ayahku akan mengabulkan apapun yang ku inginkan jika aku bisa merubah penampilanku menjadi rapi dan melanjutkan Sekolahku ke perguruan tinggi. Meninggalkan kebiasan burukku bahkan meninggalkan gang ku dan.. Aku minta padanya untuk menjodohkanku dengan seorang Uchiha. Awalnya Ayahku melarang karena 6 bulan setelahnya aku mulai jatuh sakit karena teringat terus padamu. Dokterku yang sebelumnya bilang jika aku tidak bisa hidup lebih lama jika aku terlalu mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak mau berhenti. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu walaupun itu merenggut nyawaku—

Kyuubi terdiam sesaat matanya terbelalak kaget, ketika aku mencium bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia sedikit berontak karena perbuatanku tapi lama-lama ia terdiam dengan mata yang mulai terpejam. Bahkan aku dapat merasakan rasa bibirnya yang panas ketika bersentuhan dengan bibirku.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu,Kyuu.. Oh iya.. Soal kejadian dua belas tahun lalu.. kini aku mengingatnya. Dan tentang alasanku memberikan tempat dudukku pada seorang siswa SMA, itu karena aku sudah merasa tertarik dengannya dan selama berbulan-bulan aku mulai mencari keberadaannya tapi tak pernah ku temukan barang sedikitpun, pantas saja karena ternyata siswa SMA yang ku cari sudah merubah penampilannya."

"Hehehe.."

Aku mendengar Kyuubi mulai tertawa dan dengan senang hati aku pun mulai menarik senyumanku.

"Itachi Uchiha."

Kyuubi memulai jeda saat memanggil nama lengkapku.

"Aku senang memilikimu.. Tolong.. Cintai dan sayangilah aku selamanya"

Itu adalah bisikan Kyuubi dan iapun kembali memelukku dengan matanya yang mulai terpejam.

"Tentu saja, Kyuu.. Aku akan sangat mencintai bahkan menyayangimu selamanya." Balasku dengan lelehan air mata dan hatiku yang teramat sakit

Hiks.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

Tak!

Buk!

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

Seluruh anggota keluargaku mulai berteriak lantang dengan suara terompet dan kertas warna warni yang mereka lempar ke arahku. Ya tuhan.. Aku hampir lupa dengan ulang tahunku sendiri.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nak." Ibuku yang memulai percakapan seraya mencium keningku sesaat.

"Terimakasih ,Ibu."

"Itachi.. Selamat berulang tahun, maaf.. Hadiah yang Ayah berikan tidak bisa di bungkus.. Dan.. Kau bisa mengambilnya besok."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ayah.. Tenang saja aku sabar menunggu."

"Anakku." Ibu Kushina mulai memelukku dengan mata yang sepertinya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Nak.. Ahh.. Maaf.. Air mataku tiba-tiba keluar."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum maklum ketika melihat Ibu Kushina mulai menjauh dan langsung memeluk Ibuku dengan erat. Sepertinya dia menangis.

"Itachi." Ayah Minato mulai memanggil.

"Selamat! Oh iya.. Aku juga punya hadiah yang tidak bisa dibungkus... karena agagal. Jadi.. kau bisa memintanya padaku kapanpun kau ingin. Maaf."

"Terimakasih Ayah Minato dan tidak apa-apa. tenanglah. alu tidak terlalu mengharapkan hadiah.."

"Tuan?"

Tiba-tiba Deidara datang dan disebelahnya ada seorang pria yang sangat jelas ku kenal, dia adalah Sasori Dokter yang menangani Istriku beberapa bulan lalu sekaligus Paman baginya. Dan kenyataan yang baru ku tahu jika rupanya Sasori adalah adik dari Ibu Kushina dan, Deidara adalah tunangan dari Sasori yang dalam hitungan bulan akan segera menikah. Semoga kalian bahagia.

"Ambil ini, Tuan.. Kami melihat jam tangan ini di pasar malam minggu kemarin dan.. Sepertinya itu cocok untukmu."

"Kami tidak tahu kau suka warna apa jadi kami ambil yang warna merah."

"Danna! Kau hanya menyamakan jam itu dengan rambutmu."

"Ssstt! Diam kau, Dei."

Aku mulai tersenyum ketika aku mendapat hadiah dari SasoDei. Jam tangan yang mereka berikan sangat keren dan antik. Dan aku sangat menyukainya.

"Terimakasih." Ucapku pelan apalagi ketika melihat crystal merah yang berdiam di angka sembilan. Itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

"KAKAK!"

Buk!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Naruto datang menerjangku dan hampir saja aku terjatuh gara-gara ulah mereka barusan.

"Happy bir— biru— best? Em.. Happy ?"

"Happy Birthday." Lanjut adikku bosan setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto barusan.

"Aku juga tahu, TEME! Harusnya kau tidak memberitahuku!"

"Kau lama, DO—BE! Orang bodoh tetaplah bodoh!"

"Aku tidak BODOH, TEME!"

"Anak-anak hentikan!"

"Sasuke! Naruto sudah."

Dan beberapa menit kemudian barulah Sasuke dan Naruto dapat diam.

"Kak Itachi kami punya hadiah untukmu."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Tutup mata dulu!" Perintah Naruto ceria.

"Baiklah." "

Hitung sampai 10!" Perintah Sasuke memaksa. "

Iya. Iya.. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,—"

"Sekarang boleh buka mata!" Teriak Naruto dan dengan perlahan aku pun membuka mataku.

"Tada.. Ini adalah Kamera Video."

"Iya.. Aku melihatnya." Balasku pelan ketika Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah kamera ditangannya.

"Terimakasih, Naruto aku—"

"Sekarang putar video pertama, kedua.. Ketiga.."

"Apa?" "Jangan lupa juga video keempat dan ke lima."

"Iya.. Yang terakhir juga, pokonya Kak Itachi harus menonton semua video itu."

Aku terdiam sesaat dan perlahan akupun mendudukkan diriku disebuah kursi bahkan tanpa sadar seluruh anggota keluargaku mulai berjalan menjauh dari hadapanku. Aku menekan tombol play untuk video pertama diamana aku dapat melihat sebuah kamarku yang diintip dari lubang kunci. Ya Tuhan.. Dasar anak-anak nakal.. Apa yang mau mereka intip selama seminggu tinggal dirumahku? Aku melihat ada yang berjalan. Tunggu.. Aku kenal siapa dia. Dia.. Istriku. Di dalam video aku melihat Kyuubi sedang duduk di ranjang dengan senyuman terukir manis di bibirnya, ia mulai mengetik di handphonenya dan mulai berbaring ketika ia selesai mengirimkan pesannya. Bahkan ku lihat ia mulai berguling-guling dikasur. Dan aku dapat mendengar suara Sasuke dan Naruto yang sepertinya menikmati acara merekam mereka yang dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Jadi begini tingkah Kyuubi ketika mengirim email padaku? Sungguh sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Video kedua dengan ruangan yang sangat ku kenal. Itu dapur.

-"Dasar anak-anak Nakal! Kenapa mereka tidak menjawab tanyaku? Mentang-mentang mereka masuk pukul sepuluh. Awas saja aku tidak akan membangunkan mereka nanti."-

Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri terlebih karena Naruto yang terus tertawa sehingga mengakibatkan kamera yang ia pakai bergerak kesegala arah. Ku lihat Kyuubi kembali terdiam namun tangannya mengambil sebuah buku resep. Aku ikut terdiam dan rupanya ia akan memasak sarapan dan bekal untukku. Oh aku ingat dengan bento yang dia buat. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih ingat rasanya.

Tes!

Dia memasak dengan sepenuh cinta pantas saja rasa masakannya selalu enak.

Aku terus memutar video selanjutnya dan kini aku melihat ruangan kerja ku di lantai bawah. Kurasa ini adalah rekaman yang dibuat saat hari minggu, terbukti dengan keberadaanku disana dengan posisi ketiduran. Tak lama kemudian seseorang datang dan langsung membuka pintu masuk dengan langkah yang ia pelankan.

Itu Kyuubi dan dengan cepat ia langsung memungut kertas-kertasku yang berserakan. Bahkan setelah selesai ia tidak langsung pergi. Kyuubi mendekatiku tapi tidak berminat menyentuhku. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kulihat wajahnya juga memerah. Ia terlihat gugup dan saat dia akan melangkah pergi tiba-tiba dia terjatuh dan membuatku sangat kaget, tapi sialnya aku di video itu tidak bangun dan malah mengabaikan istriku yang langsung kabur dari ruanganku.

Apa Kyuubi sering begitu kalau berhadapan denganku? Pasti bohong. Aku terus memutar rekaman di tanganku. Terus dan terus sampai aku berhenti di video terakhir tepat di sebuah ruangan yang sering ku pakai. Itu kamarku lagi.

-"Kak Kyuu! Ayo bicara sesuatu!"-

-"Tidak mau! Jangan paksa aku!"-

-"Sebentar saja!"-

-"Jangan paksa aku anak ayam!"-

-"Aku bukan ayam! Tapi kalau aku ayam berarti Naruto itik!"-

-"Aku tidak suka itik Teme! Aarrghh! Lupakan! Kak Kyuu ayo bicara sedikit."-

-"Hentikan Naruto! Keluar dari kamarku dan matikan kamera itu!"-

-"Ini untuk Kak Itachi."-

-"..."-

-"Kakakku pasti senang kalau dia bisa melihatmu jujur.. Lagi pula beberapa bulan lagi dia ulang tahun. Memangnya kakak rubah tidak mau memberinya hadiah?"-

-"Sasuke! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bicara panjang lebar?"-

-"Diam kau, Dobe!"-

-"Ayo kak.. Sedikit saja.. Kakak bilang I love You.. Atau apalah."-

-"Kami janji tidak akan memperlihatkan rekaman ini cepat-cepat."-

-"Su-sungguh? A-aku harus bicara pa-pada.. S-S— da- da—"-

"S? Da? S apa? Suamiku? Ya ampun.. Hentikan rasa malu kakak yang berlebihan! Sekarang lihat kamera ini dan katakan sesuatu, bye.."-

-"Naruto! Sasuke tunggu!"-

-"..."-

Aku kembali terdiam saat ku lihat Kyuubi mulai mengarahkan arah kamera yang ia pegang ke arahnya.

-"Selamat siang.. Ahh.. Maaf.. Aku bingung harus bilang selamat apa?! Yang ingin ku tanyakan adalah.. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kau.. Baik-baik saja, keri-put? Em... Apa aku terkesan menghinamu dengan panggilanku? Ma-maaf.. Oh iya.. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 27. Semoga kau panjang umur dan sehat selalu.. Aku.. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi, hehe.. Hiks.. Maaf.. Bukan maksudku.. Ahh sial.. Air mataku keluar. Maaf.. Aku tidak punya hadiah istimewa untukmu. Tapi aku punya sesuatu yang kurasa akan membuatmu sedikit senang di hari ulang tahunmu.. Aku.. Akan pergi!"-

Tes!

"Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu tak akan lama lagi, jadi kau tidak harus memikirkanku yang tidak perhatian padamu. Kau senang kan? Ya.. Walaupun kenyataannya seperti itu tapi sebenarnya.. Aku— aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu dan bagiku kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga. Kau belahan jiwaku bahkan jika kau tidak tahu itu. Kau tahu, Keriput kau tidak akan mendengarku bicara seperti ini di dunia nyata. Aku terlalu gugup jika berhadapan terlalu lama denganmu, tubuhku kadang tidak bisa dikendalikan dan berakhir dengan aku yang suka pingsan di sembarang tempat atau terjatuh sampai terluka dan— maafkan aku lagi."-

Tes!

-"Hei.. Apa wajahku terlihat berwarna ketika bicara dari benda jelek ini? Sudah kuduga kamera ini sudah usang dan harus segera dibuang hehe.. Aku.. Sekali lagi ku ucapkan selamat ulang tahun! Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu selamanya walaupun aku sudah tidak ada, karena seorang Uchiha Itachi adalah suami yang paling aku dambakan. Kau segalanya, belahan jiwaku dan.. Selamat tinggal Suamiku. Dari Kyuubi Uchiha."-

Nit.

Rekaman berhenti dan tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir dengan deras. Aku menangis dan rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak. Aku telah lama mencarinya tapi dia sudah lama menemukanku. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Aku ingin kau kembali Kyuu.. Kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku?

Aku ingat. Kau menatapku dengan pandangan yang menakutkan dua belas tahun lalu namun, karena pandanganmu itu.. Aku jadi terjerat akan pesona dirimu. Itu adalah kali pertama kita bertemu.

Dan.. Aku ingat juga. Saat pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku dapat memeluk tubuhmu di rumah sakit. Aku bahkan sempat mencium bibirmu yang panas walaupun kau sedikit berontak. Aku merindukan tubuhmu. Tubuh yang juga belum sempat ku sentuh sebagai milikku. Bahkan kau menjadikanku tempat untuk menutup mata terakhir kali. Apa kau tidak tahu jika aku sempat mengamuk di hari itu? Pamanmu bilang jika kau.. Telah meninggalkanku.. Meninggalkan kami semua. Ya.. Kau.. Kyuubi Namikaze atau.. Kyuubi Uchiha.. Kau sudah meninggalkanku tepat saat kau ada dalam pelukanku. Tapi aku bahagia.. Karena disaat-saat terakhir kau telah mengakui siapa diriku ini. Kau mungkin sudah pergi dari dunia ini tapi aku yakin.. Kau akan selalu bersama denganku dan— aku tidak akan menggantikanmu dengan siapapun.

"Itachi anakku."

Ibuku mulai memanggil seraya menghapus air mataku.

"Kenapa Kyuubi harus meninggalkanku?"

"Jangan menangis nak, lihat.. Ada kue ulang tahun yang karus kau tiup dan potong. Sekarang ucapkan permintaanmu saat kau meniup lilin di kue ini."

Aku terdiam. Tapi aku mulai memejamkan kedua mataku. Aku mulai berdoa dan perlahan... Aku meniup lilin di atas kueku.

"Semoga keinginanmu menjadi kenyataan, Nak."

"Semoga saja, Ibu Kushina."

"Apa harapanmu, Nak?" Tanya Ibuku penasaran.

"Aku berharap.. Semoga belahan jiwaku ada dan sedang bersama denganku saat ini."

Angin aneh mulai berhembus dan akupun mulai tersenyum hangat. Kau Istriku 'kan? Dan harusnya juga.. Belahan jiwaku.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

Fic ini pernah dikirim di fb sebelumnya jadi jangan aneh kalau ada yang tahu sama fic ini.

oh iya.. saya tahu ulang tahun Itachi masih lama tapi saya memang ingin mengirim fic ini...

dan.. sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain.

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya.


End file.
